1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise machines, and, more particularly, to machines for performing both aerobic and anaerobic exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One goal of exercise is to enhance the strength and endurance of skeletal muscles. Another goal is to enhance lung capacity and endurance of, for example, the heart and lungs.
Exercises are sometimes categorized according to their relative purpose or effectiveness in achieving a particular goal. For purposes of this application, those exercises most effective in strengthening skeletal muscles may be termed anaerobic or strength-conditioning exercises. Strength-conditioning exercises are also sometimes call weight-training exercises. Those which are most effective in enhancing cardiovascular performance or the condition of the heart and lungs may be termed aerobic exercises. It is usually desirable to included both aerobic and anaerobic exercises in an exercise program.
Aerobic exercises rely generally on rapid and extended repetitions of an exercise movement against low to moderate resistance. Running and jogging are examples of what are typically regarded as aerobic exercises. Treadmills and stepper-type machines are examples of machines for performing running, stepping or jogging-type exercises.
Anaerobic exercises for muscle conditioning are usually performed by making a relatively few repetitive movements or repetitions (e.g., 10-30) against high resistance. Typically, anaerobic exercises involve a more static type of exercise in which the user pushes or pulls against a force which can be selected or adjusted consistent with the user""s desires. For example, the exerciser may work against gravitational resistance by lifting free weights, or by lifting weights against an arrangement of pulleys to develop increased strength. Weight machines are known which provide adjustable resistance for a selection of anaerobic exercises using different muscles and limbs. Such machines may include a bench portion so the user may recline to do, for example, press exercises, or sit to do, for example, leg lift exercises.
For many users, a home exercise apparatus greatly facilitates the regular performance of an exercise program. It is, furthermore, highly desirable to have a single machine useful for both anaerobic and aerobic conditioning. Exercise machines that combine both aerobic and anaerobic exercise functions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,071 (Brown et. al.) discloses a rowing machine (aerobic) which can be reconfigured and used for performing anaerobic exercises. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,881 and 4,750,736 (Watterson) both disclose a rowing exerciser with a weight bench structure for anaerobic or strength exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,267 (Jackson) discloses a machine having a weight bench portion, a bicycle wind trainer and a rowing machine.
Even though machines are known that can be reconfigured for use for both aerobic and anaerobic exercises, such machines have not in the past involved a relatively small or compact structure that can be easily converted while readily useful for aerobic exercises such as walking or jogging.
Motorized treadmills are a recognized machine for performing aerobic exercise. Various improvements to treadmills have been made to enhance their utility and their appeal, including inclination and speed adjustments, programmed and programmable exercise routines, shock absorption, pulse monitoring and safety switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,962 (Street) illustrates one such treadmill. It shows a treadmill with a cable pull apparatus to exercise the upper body and apparatus to develop muscles used in ski poling, canoeing or kayaking, and rowing.
Further illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,493 (Johnston) is a conventional treadmill apparatus which includes an auxiliary upper body exercise unit and a seat which, in turn, may be installed on the treadmill in a forwardly-facing or rearwardly-facing fashion to be used in conjunction with the auxiliary upper body exercise unit.
Another treadmill apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,440 (Lynch) which combines a treadmill with an upper body muscle-stressing device. The user may use the treadmill independently of an exerciser which utilizes weights, lifted by the user.
A similar apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,119 (Lynch), which combines a treadmill with an upper body exercise device and monitor. Rather than use weights in the upper body exercise device, hydraulic/pneumatic cylinders, springs, elastic bands or other suitable variable resistance means are incorporated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,117 (Fisher et. al.), a treadmill is illustrated having movable handles to be grasped by the user for exercising the upper body of the user while walking on the treadmill belt. The device of the ""117 patent employs spring-loaded handles pivotally mounted on each side of the treadmill belt. The handles also extend upwardly through the side surfaces of chassis adjacent the treadmill belt.
A similar-type treadmill is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,622 (Wilkerson et. al.) wherein the pivotally-mounted handles on each side of the treadmill belt incorporate adjustable resistance devices that incorporate resistance plates or disks to adjust the desired force for the user during the upper body exercises of the user.
Yet another treadmill-type exercise device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,866 (Engel et. al.), which includes a treadmill, slidable foot restraints to simulate cross-country skiing, reciprocating, pivotable foot paddles connected to pneumatic cylinders or resistance mechanisms to simulate stair climbing and a pivotable torso support to assist balance of a person during exercise.
While such prior-art devices provide a treadmill type of apparatus which may include different types of upper body exercise, such devices do not provide sufficient flexibility and opportunity for a user to have available a broad range of aerobic and anaerobic exercises in one exercise apparatus. Such prior devices also rely upon complex structural features which are expensive and subject to malfunction. This is particularly the case with treadmill systems permitting arm exercise in upward pulling and pushing modes.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a treadmill apparatus equipped with arm exercise means.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus as in the foregoing object which enables the user to exert upward pulling and pushing force while on the treadmill.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus of the aforesaid nature wherein the elevation and force of said arm exercise means are adjustable.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an apparatus of the aforesaid nature of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.
The above and other beneficial objects and advantages are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by an exercise apparatus comprising:
a) a treadmill having a stationary base elongated upon a center axis between front and rear extremities and further bounded by opposed side portions, a controllably movable continuous belt embraced by said base, paired handrails extending upwardly from said side portions, and a control panel disposed upon first stanchion means upwardly extending from said front extremity,
b) second stanchion means of adjustable height upwardly extending from said front extremity forwardly of said first stanchion means and centered upon said axis, said second stanchion means comprised of a stationary bottom member and a top member upwardly moveable from controlled engagement with said bottom member, and terminating in an upper extremity,
c) an exercise lever having a rearwardly disposed extremity equipped with gripping means to accommodate two hands, and a forwardly disposed extremity pivotably secured to the upper extremity of the top member of said second stanchion means, and
d) tensioning means extending between the top member of said second stanchion means and said exercise lever, said tensioning means being elongatable with a force proportionate to the extent of elongation.